Tutoría con Seung Jo:Aprendiendo a amar
by axotaxp
Summary: Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los estudios.Seung Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la consentracion de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía.¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?
1. Devolviendo el favor

장난스런 KISS  
Tutoría con Seung Jo:Aprendiendo a amar  
CAPITULO 1: DEVOLVIENDO EL FAVOR

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los estudios. Seung Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la concentración de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía.¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MÍOS O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIÓ LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

ACLARACIÓN:En esta historia, la madre de Seung Jo obtuvo más fotografías que en la historia que en la historia original, si antes era como una de esas vecinas copuchentas y metiches , ahora era toda una detective privada. Y aquí para que Ha Ni no quede de demasiado fregona ni rogona, ella en el 1er año de la universidad, había comenzado con enfermería y esta historia tiene gran parte de la historia, excepto por los ya informados detalles y porque todos los otros sucesos sucedieron hasta la facha de octubre aprox.

Estaba ella bajo un árbol, no aguantaba mas, eso era demasiado,Seung Jo se casaría en un y medio mes más con Hae Ra y hace una semana se había ido de la casa de Seung Jo a la suya, recién construida, y extrañaba a madre, a Eun Jo y sobre todo a Seung Jo. Vivir sin el era raro, ya se había acostumbrado a los malos modales del hermano de su amor, y las burlas de el hombre al que amaba, eso era realmente cruel.  
Aquella noche que el la estaba esperando en la parada de buses, el le pregunto que le respondió ella le dijo que no le había dado respuesta, pero ella sabia que no podía casarse con su amigo, eso no podía suceder. El estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella se desmayó, no había mas que hacer, esa era la ocasión para decirle,pero él ya no tenía valor de decirle la verdad, él llego con ella en brazos, todos empapados, su madre, le saco foto, como no, y ellos dos la cuidaron. Por ese motivo se quedaron una semana mas, en la cual, cosa extraña para toda la familia,Seung Jo todas las noches se sentaba al lado de ella, conversaban, el la ayudaba a que no quedara mas atrasada de lo que iba , a veces el se burlaba de ella, pero se quedaba ahi, y todos los días amanecía abrazado con Ha cosas las extrañaba, pero para colmo, los examnenes salieron mal, definitivamente su vida había cambiado desde que ella se fue de su colegio y su madre murió, ella era una excelente alumna, y cuando falleció, lo seguía siendo, hasta que en el 2do semestre de el primer año de secundaria, cambio de colegio, y sin haber mas cupos en el colegio, la pusieron en la clase 7, donde todos eran torpes, y no sabia si era contagiado o era porque conoció a Seung Jo que no pudo recuperar sus calificaciones.

Se sentía frustrada, había fallado en lo amoroso y en la universidad, peor las cosas, no podan estar. Ella siempre fue el caracol de Noé, y solo una vez lloro por la persona que se alojaba en su corazón lo había perdido, pero en ese momento no lloraba por él, precisamente, su vida había sido un fracaso, ella decía "me quiero morir, me quiero morir" pero alguien detrás de ella le dijo- No puedes hacerlo, tu eres persistencia, eso tu no lo puedes hacer, y por favor, no llores  
Ella dio vuelta, era é sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo

Que haces aquí- Dijo Ha Ni  
Tu no puedes morir, eso no puede ser, tu tienes una vida por delante, no te rindas, porque estas llorando?  
A ti no te importa, yo no te importo, ojalá todo fuera como cuando era niña, al igual que tu ahora, todo para mi era fácil y ahora, todo está mal, tengo un amor no correspondido, mis calificaciones no son buenas, y nisiquiera puedo ser tu amiga- quizás soy demasiado tonta- dijo con un deje de ironía  
-Pero yo creo que ese es un motivo por que vivir, tienes que lograr tu meta- le dijo el  
Y como lo lograre, si no tengo ayuda, me cuesta concentrarme y cuando estoy por hacerlo, apareces tu en mi mente  
Porque te importa tanto lo que haga, yo creía que para ti sería todo mas fácil tendrías tu paz.  
El respiro hondo, algunas cosas tendrían que sacarse de su caja de secretos.  
Ha Ni, tu me ayudaste y apoyaste cuando quise ser doctor, cuando la empresa estaba mal, cuando yo no quería entrar a la universidad, salvaste a mi hermano dos veces, y por ti vine a esta universidad,en busca de diversión como tu dijiste, me di cuenta de que lo que yo vivía antes de conocerte, no era realmente vida, y ahora que no estas en casa, esa paz que hay en la casa es demasiada,entonces en ese caso quien me hará reír de quien me burlo, si no estuvieses,quien sera la persona que ayude a madre en sus planes raros?. Quizás es hora de devolverte el favor  
Ella estaba sorprendida, jamas pensó que había hecho tanto por el- E... En que me ... me a... ayu... yu... da... ayuda... ras?  
El rió ligeramente, Ha Ni era de chiste.

A estudiar, como en la secundaria, a diferencia que ahora no es por un chantaje, es como la devolución de un gran favor.

Pe...pero a mi me va mal en casi todo  
Entonces se empieza de cero... y dime cuando emperezamos.  
No se. Entonce él feliz, dijo Entonces lo decido yo, de lunes a sábado Comenzamos hoy a las 6:30 y terminamos a las 9:00 de la tarde.

Si.-dijo la chica, pero quisiera que la primara tutoría fuera en mi casa, papá dijo que quería cenar hoy por primera vez en casa, y que invitara a alguien, pero Min Ah y Joo Ri estaban ocupadas, y me pregunto si quieres cenar con nosotros- esas palabras hacen que Ha Ni se ruborice, pero Seung Jo, que (algo raro en el) esta tan feliz y animado, que acepta su invitación y el chico la vuelve a abrazar, dejando un beso en la frente (como el que le da Ji Ho a Jan Di en el aeropuerto en BOF) como su despedida.

El estaba feliz, ya sabia de su amor a la chica, pero no tiene valor de decirlo, su padre y la empresa le preocupan mucho, aunque no sabe si alguna vez se arrepentirá.El feliz aceptaría la oportunidad de ayudarla si tenia la posibilidad, y sobre todo, de ser su amigo, eso estaba mas que igual que el chico, Ha Ni también estaba contenta, aunque no era lo que quería, tendría como tutor, y quien sabe, quizás como amigo.


	2. Planificacion:Viento en popa

**_장난스런 _****_KISS _**

**_Tutoría con Seung Jo: Aprendiendo _**

**_a amar_**

**_CAPITULO 2: PLANIFICACION:VIENTO EN POPA, CHU, CHU_**

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los estudios. Seung Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la concentración de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía. ¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MIOS, O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIO LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

Alo mamá, hoy no llegase temprano, iré a cenar con alguien y también ayudare a alguien Chao. Ese es el mensaje que Seung Jo dejo a su madre en la contestadora de su casa, que luego de un par de minutos fue escuchado por madre, ella realmente quería que cenara con ella esa noche, tenía planes, además que no le gustaba la idea que cenara con otra persona, menos si era Hae Ra, todavía tenía esperanzas de que la dejara, hasta su hijo menor le dijo que Seung Jo estaba enamorado de Ha Ni, pero claro, ella lo seguiría con su cámara , total, ella tenía la cena a las las 4:00 y ella estaba con su cámara, Seung Jo estaba con Hae Ra, le decía que haría una tutoría

-¿En serio?-dijo Hae Ra-yo quería cenar contigo, pero podemos cenar mañana miércoles, en el Bon Apetitt los platillos son muy buenos.

-Lo siento, pero ella necesita mucha ayuda, ni te imaginas cuanta, ella es todo un desafío al momento de enseñarle algo y quizás le haga las clases de lunes a sábado y a mi madre le gusta que se cene en familia los domingos...

-Ah, bueno, pues entonces mañana almorcemos juntos

- Ok- dijo el chico sin mucha emoción, pero sin mostrar desagrado, simplemente como Seung Jo lo sabe hacer.

Madre estaba emocionada, se notaba que no le ponía mucha atención, y se notaba a kilómetros que no la quería, pero siguió con su misión de saber donde iba.

Él tomo su celular, madre estaba un poco cerca, pero aunque supo que se juntarían en la biblioteca, no supo con quien hablaba. Vio que se dirigía hacia una chica con pelos castaños, le tomo fotos, cuando él se dirigía a ella, él toco su hombro, y capto la escena justa cuando ella se da vuelta y se miran a los ojos, era Ha Ni, no lo pensó, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, pero era mejor eso a que estuviera con la otra chica. Vio que sonreían, pero que había cierto respeto. Luego recogieron unos libros y los llevaron, para poder estudiar. Iban bajando la escalera de la biblioteca, cuando, plop, Geum Hee saca otra foto en el momento en el que Ha Ni tropieza y cae encima de Seung Jo, realmente fue un deja vú, ya tiene la misma imagen pero con el uniforme, es increíble como se pueden repetir ese tipos de cosas. En este caso, por mala suerte, luego Ha Ni cayó al suelo y se lastimó, y como ella salió mas lastimada que el joven, el chico no tuvo tiempo de enojarse y explotar, solo la levanto, y la llevo en brazos, tal como llego aquella noche de lluvia, y obviamente, ambos momentos, capturados por la cámara de la Sra.

Subieron al carro, y ella no tuvo más que hacer, tuvo que ir a casa, su carro estaba estacionado en otro lugar.

Seung Jo iba por donde Ha Ni le decía, y llegaron, ahí se encontraron con el padre de la chica, quien sorprendido por la visita del joven, los recibió, se saludaron y subieron a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Ha Ni, donde están los cuadernos? pregunto el chico, mientras que Ha Ni en el baño se recogía el pelo.

-En el escritorio hay una caja, ahí están.

El chico fue, se acerco y vio dos cajas, vio la rosada, y quería saber que había, era una foto de la graduación de ella, con una coleta llena de elásticos en el pelo, comenzó a ver más documentos, y llego Ha Ni, con un moño igual al de la foto

-Estos son diplomas de la primaria, certificados de notas, evaluaciones importantes etc... Dijo la castaña.

¿Puedo verlos?- dijo el chico, teniendo como respuesta un:"Claro" de Ha Ni

Empezó a ver las fotografías y diplomas, tenía 7 de mejor compañera, 6 diplomas con honor en el primer lugar y 2 en el segundo y sus calificaciones eran muy buenas, eso jamás lo espero, pero recordó lo que ella dijo:"_A ti no te importa, yo no te importo, ojalá todo fuera como cuando era niña, al igual que tu ahora, todo para mí era fácil, y ahora, todo está mal"_

_R_ealmente creía que se refería a que en ese momento eran fáciles aquellos retos, pero se dio cuenta de que, uno en la primaria, todo es difícil, ya que es la primera vez que te enseñan algo para aprenderlo y no olvidarlo, como una especie de régimen y orden, y ella cuando entro a la secundaria, perdió aquello que poseía, aquello que la ayudaba a seguir, y sobre todo, que pudo haber sido un buen refugio en el momento en el que él la rechazo, y ahora lo entiende un poco más.

-¿Estas eran tus notas de antes?- pregunto Seung Jo

-Si, antes de llegar a la secundaria no tenía nada que me distrajera, o la otra opción es que la torpeza en la clase 7 es pegajosa. Dijo con un poco de ironía

-¿Distracción?- Si, cuando te vi al inicio del segundo semestre, te admire, eras guapo, y todo, pero aun así no me atreví a acercarme, no sé porque no lo hice, y las clases eran dedicadas a tiempo completo a ti, y cuando me decidí sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón, habías pasado mucho tiempo ahí, era difícil concentrarme como antes. Dijo con un poco de pena

Ha Ni era una excelente alumna, y cuando falleció su madre, lo seguía siendo, hasta que en el 2do semestre de el primer año de secundaria, cambio de colegio, y sin haber más cupos en el colegio, la pusieron en la clase 7, donde todos eran torpes, y no sabía si era contagiado o era porque conoció a Seung Jo que no pudo recuperar sus calificaciones.

Seung Jo se dio cuenta de que esa tutoría no seria fácil... a menos que lo negativo se utilice y se convierta en positivo, igual que en la empresa de su papá. Si Seung Jo estaba enfermo, Ha Ni aprendería que hacer para sanar al "pobre paciente", si lo atropellaran, Ha Ni "saldría al rescate", y si él fuera extranjero, Ha Ni hablaría ingles, que mejor forma de enseñarle a Ha Ni que con un premio, y que mejor premio que "estar con él", en las tutorías supuestamente.

Ese era un buen plan, pero igual aplicaría lo del famoso punto en el techo, para que mejore su concentración, que será de ella en las clases o los examenes? Ademas, esta "científicamente comprobado" que es factible con Ha Ni, Muy bien, Seung Jo, pensó, han pasado 5 minutos y ya tengo planeado el "modus operandi" de su tutoría, esto va viento en popa, en unos minutos el plan empezara a marchar. Chu Chu (nació la parte infantil de Seung Jo, jajajaja: Comentario de la autora)


	3. 1,2,3 RCP

**_장난스런 _****_KISS _**

**_Tutoría con Seung Jo: Aprendiendo _**

**_A amar_**

**_CAPITULO 3: Uno, dos, tres, R.C.P_**

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los estudios. Seung Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la concentración de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía. ¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MIOS, O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIO LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

Ha Ni lo observaba, Seung Jo primero tuvo una expresión de alguien que pasa la peor de las dificultades, algo nunca antes visto en el rostro del "genio". Luego tenia la expresión de alguien que soluciono tal problema, luego una tan feliz, como si hubiera ganado la lotería, para luego tener la cara de alguien "volado", como si se fuera en tren a otro mundo, todo en 5 minutos, Wow, algo increíble. Cuando reacciono, pregunto el chico- Entonces es la caja violeta, la de los cuadernos?

-Si- le dijo Ha Ni

Perfecto.

Hicieron lo del punto, y después de **_45_** minutos lo logro! y ya había pasado una hora desde que llegó ahí y ya eran las 5:30, y comenzaron las "clases".

Primero fueron leyendo los libros y subrayaron todo lo util, luego le explicaba cada cosa, para luego pasar a las preguntas...

Para inspeccionar las condiciones nutritivas del pacientes, ¿cuando es el mejor momento para inspeccionar el abdomen del paciente?

Ha Ni no se acordaba, era un gran problema, quizás la retaba, o algo, y en voz baja dijo no me acuerdo

Seung Jo escucho y suspiro, ojala que sirviera el método.

-Cambio la pregunta, HANI- dijo con un tono más elevado, pero no gritando, como marcando la palabra-Si YO estoy enfermo, voy al hospital y tú me atiendes, Para inspeccionar mis condiciones nutritivas, ¿cuando es el mejor momento para inspeccionar el abdomen?

Ella no quería que se enfermara, ni mas faltaba, se esforzó, y empezó a recordar, y "emparejar palabras con su procedimiento y significado", y ahí estaba la respuesta

-4 y 5 horas después de la comida

-Bien. Y si tengo que crear un objetivo con el fin de motivarme, cuales son las tres premisas?

-La pensó, se esforzó, y era

1:Ser detallado

2: Tiene que ser alcanzable, sin embargo un poco duro

y 3, eso se le olvido, pensó y pensó y no se acordaba, hasta que Seung Jo dijo por si, y ella se acordó, dijo Ah, tiene que ser hecha por sí mismo, es decir por ti en este caso, y así siguieron hasta las 6:30.

Geum Hee quería llegar antes a cenar, para ayudar, y para poder sacar fotos, Seung Jo dijo que cenaría con su alumna, y ella fue invitada a cenar a la casa de Gi Dong, que mejor momento, ese sería el mejor momento para sacar fotos, y quien sabe, quizás encuentre a Ha Ni haciéndole respiración boca a boca jajajaja, que divertido pensó ella

-Seung Jo, ya hicimos las preguntas, que más hay que hacer?

- Que van a hacer en el examen práctico?

- En el examen práctico?-Si-respondió el chico- o que no lo sabias

- No, yo si sé que es el examen práctico pero es necesario hacerlo?

-Si, es parte del examen, dime qué es?

-RCP(Respiración cardio pulmonar), ya he leído, pero no lo he practicado

El chico también sintió algo, habría contacto entre ellos, "obligado" pensó Seung Jo

La madre del chico ya había llegado, con Eun Jo y su esposo, pero pidió que hablaran en voz baja, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Ha Ni, le pregunto al papa de la chica donde estaba y subió en silencio, con su cámara. Cuando llego, la puerta estaba entreabierta, menos mal, y entro un poco, y vio a

Ha Ni dando vuelta a Seung Jo, mientras dijo -5 minutos sin respiración, daño cerebral, 10 minutos muerte, Si uno mueve mal a una persona herida, y dañas su espina dorsal, puede quedar paralizada completamente

-Uh, verificar la respiración, y puso su oído cerca de la boca y la nariz , y clic, fotografía.

-No hay aire- respiración boca a boca, y ella tapo la nariz del chico y lo hizo, eso también fotografiado por la Sra.

Luego se separo un poco acalorada, y comenzó a presionar su pecho,1, 2,3, 1, 2,3, y otra vez boca a boca, y otra vez, fotografía, hasta que Seung Jo dijo ya, él no podía demostrar que estaba "_acalorado"_

-Está bien el procedimiento, pero obviamente al estar con un paciente, tienes que presionar un poco fuerte, y en examen tendrás que "pedir ayuda", ósea, no puedes decir llamen a una ambulancia, cuando eso se dice, nadie llama, pensando que otro lo hará, por ejemplo, puedes decir,"Ud, el ajussi del abrigo azul", o algo así, para que se sepa de quien habla y él lo haga, permiso, voy al baño y vuelvo.

Estaba excitado, jamás le había pasado, ni cuando durmió con Ha Ni, no era lo mismo, y aun así en ese momento costo controlarse, lo único que lo detuvo fue el pensamiento de su mama, ojala que eso del agua helada sirva, pensó

Justo en el momento que el sale, su madre decide entrar y saludar, Ha Ni se sorprende, y le pregunta, Ud. también viene a cenar con nosotros?

-Si querida, tu papa nos invito, para celebrar en familia, que es lo que somos desde que los conocí, hasta que su madre se da la vuelta y se hace la sorprendida

-Seung Jo!, tu no le enseñarías a alguien?

-Sí, a Ha Ni, pero veo que cenaremos juntos, tenemos que guardar los cuadernos y los libros.


	4. La cena y unas copas de más

**_장난스런 _****_KISS _**

**_Tutoría con Seung Jo: Aprendiendo _**

**_A amar_**

**_CAPITULO 4: La Cena... y unas copas de más_**

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los estudios. Seung Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la concentración de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía. ¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MIOS, O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIO LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

Geum Hee bajo, y estaba la cena servida, pidió permiso a Gi Dong si ella podía elegir los lugares, y que se sentaran de inmediato.

El Sr Baek a un lado de la mesa, y el señor Oh al otro, La Sra de Baek se sentaría al lado de su esposo y Eun Jo, que estaba jugando un videojuego, al lado de su madre, dejando a Ha Ni al otro lado de la mesa, junto con su padre, y el puesto sobrante, para Seung Jo. La madre iría a buscar a los chicos a cenar, y vio que Seung Jo le preguntaba a Ha Ni si ella sabía que ella iba a venir (su mama), teniendo por respuesta un no, ya que su padre dijo que cenarían en familia, pero que podía invitar a alguien., estaban muy cerca, por lo que le saco una foto con su cámara que estaba en el cuello

Ya veo, somos casi de la misma familia-dijo con una voz ronca

-Te molestaría mucho compartir un espacio conmigo acaso, que es tan malo?

-No, no lo creo, pero tú sabes cuan impulsiva es mi madre, y sabes qué cosas es capaz de hacer, y eso me molesta, perdón si te molesto mucho lo que dije, después de todo, tú fuiste la que me saco de la monótona vida que vivía, y los dos empezaron a reír, cosa también fotografiada por la Sra., para luego decirles

-Chicos, la cena esta lista, bajen a cenar

Cuando bajaron, cosa que hicieron casi detrás de Geum Hee, se dieron cuenta que madre dio el orden en la mesa, ahí cenaron y conversaron, para luego trasladarse al living, cuando llegaron ahí, Gi Dong se sentó en un sillón de una plaza, Eun Jo se sentó en uno de 2 plazas, el matrimonio Baek en uno de dos y quedaba otro de una plaza. Seung Jo fue a sentarse junto con su hermano, y cuando Ha Ni se iba a sentar repentinamente, y sorprendiendo a todos, Eun Jo dijo- Nona, me puedo sentar yo ahí, a Seung Jo no le gusta el sonido de los videojuegos, y le muestra la consola, por lo que la chica de nuevo se sentó con su bien amado

Ahí se pusieron a tomar, reír, recordar viejos tiempos, hasta Seung Jo se había tomado unas copas de más, y Ha Ni también, la diferencia entre esa vez y la anterior es que ahora de lo único que hablaba era de cómo atender a Seung Jo, las cosas que había aprendido, ambos reían y la madre de Seung Jo les saco fotos. Ella estaba tan metida en su personaje de enfermera, que con una fuerza increíble, empujo a Seung Jo, y de un momento a otro, le hizo la RCP y madre, de nuevo el saco fotografías, Ha Ni era asombrosa, solo porque sus conciencia decía que algún día Seung Jo se podía enfermar, era capaz de aprender cualquier cosa, eso sí era amor, pero Seung Jo no estaba seguro de dejar el compromiso con Hae Ra, existía la posibilidad de que perdiera la empresa, y junto con ella, a su padre, y eso, a pesar de ser frio y distante, no lo toleraría, después de todo, era su padre.

Gi Dong se fue a dormir, Eun Jo se quedo dormido con su juego encendido, el Sr. Baek también se quedó dormido en el sillón, Ha Ni también, estaba que se quedaba dormida, igual que Seung Jo, pero Geum Hee pensaba más en cómo hacer que los chicos duerman juntos que en dormir. Todos estaban relativamente ebrios, menos Eun Jo, que no bebió, y Geum Hee, quien en vez de tomar alcohol, sacaba fotos a los chicos, pero aun así, ella no se podía llevar a Ha Ni a su habitación, pero... assa! Seung Jo, antes de que él se quedara dormido, que llevara a Ha Ni, y que durmiera con ella

-Seung Jo, puedes tu llevar a Ha Ni, yo te ayudo a llevarla, pero yo no puedo sola, por favor

- Yo, claro, ella, ella, hip, no puede dormir acá, hip, la pobre se puede, hip, dañar su espaldita, hip- El tenia hipo por la borrachera! Y como pudo(con suerte) la tomo en brazos, como en una noche de bodas, pero en la escalera, casi se cae, y cae encima de ella, y la madre de el chico, como pudo, se metió por ahí y le saco una foto, él cercada ella, como si se fueran a besar, pero como pudo, Seung Jo se levanto, junto con Ha Ni, para llegar al 2do piso, ir a la cama de la chica, y cuando la deja, ella lo toma por el cuello, y le dice "te amo", y lo empieza, a besar, y obvio, el también, cosa que también es fotografiada por Geum Hee, para luego, ambos, de la nada, se detengan y se queden dormidos como angelitos, ese es uno de los mejores retratos que ha tomado la Sra.

Ella le saca a ambos la polera y sus pantalones, estaban llena de licor, toda la ropa mojada, y se podían enfemar, quien sabe que pensaran en la mañana, pero, que más da, ella ha visto como Seung Jo sostiene la ropa interior de Ha Ni en la puerta del baño, mientras que la chica solo la cubría una toalla, ella lo fotografió (en esta historia la mama de Seung Jo es la que los pilla fuera del baño, y obvio, con su cámara que tenía colgando en el cuello, saca la fotografía, y en vez de decir lo que dijo el papa del joven, dijo, sigan adelante)

Luego busca por la casa la lavadora, lava sus ropas y piensa, mañana las tenderé, así en la tarde todavía no estará seca y con ese pensamiento se va al sillón donde estaban los enamorados y duerme pensando que es una de las noches y cenas de su vida, eso va por buen camino, Ha Ni ama a Seung Jo, y Seung Jo a ella, está confirmado, pero todavía estaba Hae Ra, pero quizás se tiene que enterar de lo que vivieron ellos, desde la escuela, hasta ese día ups, de esa noche, y si no lo ha visto, lo verá, y vera que no debe meterse en ese amor tan fuerte que se tienen, jajajaja, eso de ir a una cena... y unas copas de más jajajajajaja.


	5. imágenes del corazon

_**장난스런 **__**KISS **_

_**Tutoría con Seung Jo:Aprendiendo a amar**_

_**CAPITULO 5:Vida Traviesa, e imagenes del corazón**_

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la consentracion de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía.¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MIOS, O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIO LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

Al día siguiente, como a eso de las 8:00, la familia Baek, excepto Seung Jo se despedía de un Gi Dong con un guayabo, del porte de un buque, pero por el restaurante, se despertaba temprano.

Los chicos estaban abrazados, solo con la ropa interior, tadavía no se despertaba, ni lo harían, hasta despues de las 1:00 P.M, cuando el celular de Seung Jo comenzo a sonar

-Alo, quien habla?Dijo con una voz agotada

- Seung Jo, donde estas?, ibamos a almorzar juntos, lo recuerdas, lo prometiste, ir al Bon Apetitt

-Ah-Se quejo el chico a la vez que Ha Ni, le dice lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hae Ra esuche- puedes callar, que me duele la cabeza, porfavor, duerme un rato más

-Oye, estas con Ha Ni?

-Si, ayer toda la familia se reunio

-Pero no ibas a hacer una tutoría ayer?

-Si, te dije que sería trabajo pesado, Ha Ni es un poco cabeza dura,pero aprendio, y luego de la cena, llego mi familia a la casa del tio gi dong, aparecio de sorpresa, pero al parecer él ya lo tenía planeado, pero no sabía que le haría tutoría, y luego nos pusimos Aay!, a beber, y asi termine al lado de Ha Ni- dijo todo murmurando, porque al hacer mucho ruido le molería la cabeza

-Si, ya me di cuenta, reunion familiar.

-Si, mis padres quieren a Ha Ni como una hija, y al Sr. Oh lo quieren como si fuera su hermano, lo lamento, pero en este estado prefiero no ir, lo lamento adios

- Adios

Ella estaba en la Universidad, iria al casino del mismo, y comería ahi, despues de todo, Joon Gu cocina bastante bien, pero recibio un correo en su tablet, vio que era de un grupo de la universidad, nunca los leía, eran realmente innecesarios. Pero camino al casino, había un grupo de personas viendo un cartel decía

_**Ha Ni y Seung Jo, ¿Amor de verdad?**_

_(y aparecía una imagen de dos caricaturas, el chico parado serio y ella con su cabeza en el hombro del chico)_

_(la pagina no es real)_

Ella estaba sorprendida, que ella sepa había solo un Seung Jo, y una Ha Ni, y si habían más, sabía que los unicos Seung Jos y Ha Nis que eran cercanos eran su prometido y aquella chica, de la que él esta enamorado, y se fue al casino, pidio su comida a Joon Gu, y le pregunto

-Oye, tu sabes que es vida traviesa?

-Obvio, es la pagina web de la mama del vago, es muy popular, tenia 2.000.000 de seguidores el sabado, y lo visitan algunos del extranjeros, se nota por comentarios en otros idiomas.

-Y de que es, cual es el tema principal?

-La mayoría es de la vida de ella y su familia, pero desde que Ha Ni se fua a vivir a su casa, es solamente la vida de ella y el vago, no hay videos, pero yo que sepa, ella saca sus propias fotos, y todo lo publica, todo

-Ah!

Ella tenía que ver aquella pagina, quería saber cuanto vivieron juntos

_VIDATRAVIESA TE DA LA BIENVENIDA_

_COMENTARIOS : CARPETAS_

_ES MUY BUENA LA PAGINA, MUCHO Seung Jo y Eun Jo_

_ROMANTICISMO EN LAS NUEVAS IMAGENES, Toda la familia_

_AUNQUE SE VEN MEDIOS ALEGRONES JAJAJA... Mi esposo y yo_

_Seung Jo y Ha Ni_

Toco la pantalla donde decía Seung Jo y Ha Ni y vio muchas imagenes, comenzo con las mas antiguas(no me acuerdo del orden cronologico, pero la idea es que queden las nuevas al ultimo)(Hay más imagenes, porque supuestamente hay mas escenas fotografiadas por la mama de Seung Jo)

Seung Jo duerme con Ha Ni(en la mesa, el dia en que ella estaba estudiando

Ha Ni encima de Seung Jo, cuando el la salvo

Seung Jo y Ha Ni secandose, despues del "accidente"(ese lo invente yo)

Ha Ni siguiendo a un feliz Seung Jo, por lor lo del calcetin

Seung Jo le apreta los cachetes a Ha Ni el día de la competencia

La competencia

La graduacion, cuando estan en el escenario

La graduacion, cuando ella se cae encima de él

La graduacion, la foto de los dos, en la que Ha Ni mira feo a Seung Jo

El día en que Ha Ni bebio mucho y Seung Jo se la llevo en la espalda

Ha Ni se lastima el tobillo y el la lleva(cuando jugarían con sunbae)

Seung Jo en el hospital con Ha Ni, (la mama del chico tenia un reemplazante, uno nunca sabe)

Ha Ni le recomienda que sea doctor

El cumpleaños de No Ri

Cuando corrian por los pasillos del hospital

La despedida con No Ri

Seung Jo con la ropa interior de Ha Ni en las manos y ella en toalla

La conversa de Seung Jo y Ha Ni cuando ella vuelve, y estan en la escalera del antejardin

Cuando Ha Ni anda en bicicleta, y se encuentra a Seung Jo en el camino, y él la ignora por completo

Ha Ni se entera que Seung Jo se va de casa

Ha Ni se entera que Seung Jo no vive con Hae Ra(en la universidad)

Ha Ni y Seung Jo en una banca fuera de la universidad

Ha ni y Seung Jo abrazados,cuando el le dice que no ira a la escuela de medicina( parece que sirve poseer camaras grabando)

El beso bajo el arbol(definitivamente, ella posee espias)

Cuando Seung Jo llego con Ha Ni desmayada

Cada una de las noches que Seung Jo durmio con Ha Ni, se veian felices

Seung Jo se dirige a una chica, claramente es Ha Ni ,y esa foto es de... ayer, ay, porque se siente una punzada en el corazon?, no importa, tengo que seguir, no puedo dejar eso a medias

Seung Jo y Ha Ni de frente, en la biblioteca

Ha Ni encima de Seung Jo, muy parecida a la que vio antes, pero en la universidad.

Seung Jo cargando de Ha Ni

Seung Jo pone a Ha Ni en el carro

Seung Jo en una cama, y al lado Ha Ni

El oido de Ha Ni cerca de la boca de Seung Jo

Respiracion Boca a Boca, se ve casi como un beso

Ha Ni presionando el pecho de Seung Jo

Seung Jo y Ha Ni mirandose(cuando terminaron de hacerlo)

Seung Jo y Ha Ni riendo(cuando madre los va a buscar para bajar a cenar

La cena, Seung Jo sentado al lado de Ha Ni

En el living, todos bebiendo, y Ha Ni Brindando con Seung Jo

Ha Ni demostrando "lo aprendido", el RCP

Ambos medios dormidos en el sillon

Seung Jo cargando a una Ha Ni ebria

Los dos chicos, tan cerca, cuando Seung Jo casi se cae al notaba que fue una foto improvisada, a pesar de que se ve bien la imagen, tambien se ve parte de la cabellera de Seung Jo

Seung Jo deposita a Ha Ni en la cama

Ha Ni tiene a Seung Jo del cuello

Ellos se besan

Seung Jo y Ha Ni Durmiendo


	6. Capimanzanadisculpa a todos

_**장난스런 **__**KISS **_

_**Tutoría con Seung Jo:Aprendiendo a amar**_

_**CAPITULO 6:La ropa, ¿donde esta?**_

Ha Ni se fue de la casa de Seung Jo, y le va mal en los Jo conoce su actitud cuando pequeña y la ayuda intentando poner la consentracion de ella en el, a los estudios, y recuperando aquel talento que poseía.¿Será Ha Ni capaz de superarse y demostrar que vale la pena arriesgarse por ella, o la dejara por Hae Ra?

AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES DE PLAYFUL KISS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON RESPONSABILIDAD DE MBC, LA HISTORIA Y LOS HECHOS SON MIOS, O DE ALGUIEN MAS QUE POR CASUALIDAD SE LE OCURRIO LA MISMA HISTORIA QUE YO

Eso no podía ser, ellos viveron muchas cosas juntos, eran todos momentos que claramente, se veia que ambos disfrutaban, sin contar con otros momentos vividos, y dolio ver las imagenes de ayer, eso era demasiado,aunque sabía que Seung Jo estaba enamorado de Ha Ni, le dolía, pero ya no le dolía como cuando los vio llegar juntos en la casa de campo,cuando el la salvo,pero lo que sentia era como perder una posesión en vez de el amor, pero aun así ,sentia un vacio, y quería desahogarse.

Ha Ni y Seung Jo durmieron hasta las 3:00 de la tarde, y fue solo porque la naturaleza y el hambre los despertaron a la vez, obviamente abrazados.A pesar de tener todavía algunos dolores de cabeza, ambos habían dormido mejor que nunca, pechito con pechito, y era realmente calido, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que Ha Ni vio pararse a Seung Jo, que se dirigía al baño

-AAAh!

-Que, que pasa, no grites tan fuerte

-Tu, tu, yo, yo , mi, tu

- Que pasa, habla bien

- La ropa, no tenemos ropa puesta-esas palabras fueron causa de rubor tanto en Ha Ni,como en Seung Jo. El la miro fijamente, aunque no tenia esas ropas de encaje, no tenia aquellas ropas infantiles , mas bien eran juveniles, y que por cierto, se le veian muy bien.

-Pues, y que habra pasado con ellas, porque yo se que ese tipo de cosas no desaparecen de la nadat

-Quizas madre nos las saco y las lavo, ayer mas de una vez se cayeron botellas de soju, y vino

-Y donde las puedo encontrar?

-Al primer piso, hay un pasillo, al fondo a la derecha hay un cuarto, ahi hay un tendedero y esta la lavadora, pude estar ahi

-Ok.

El chico bajo fue donde le dijeron y encontro la ropa colgada... y todavia un poco humeda, diablos, que iba a hacer.

-Ha Ni, la ropa esta humeda, dijo Seung Jo

-Que? grito, ella estaba en la ducha

-El chico al darse cuenta de donde estaba ella subio al segundo piso y dijo denuevo-Ha Ni, mi ropa esta humeda

-Espera, lo unico que te puedo ofrecer es una bata, esta en uno de los cajones

-Cual de todos

-No me acuerdo, busca

Ahora el tendría que buscar en

todos aquellos cajones, eran 7 cajones, 15 minutos, buscando minuciosamente, con Ha Ni, uno nunca sabe en que lado lo guardo, hasta que llego a el cajon donde había ropa interior, habían brasieres, bragas, pantaletas, calcetas, pijamas, y bingo, las una celeste, era eso o una rosadito bebe

Ha Ni Salio vestida, ella no se vestiría frente a el, que verguenza, cuando salio, Seung Jo estaba poniendose la bata, menosmal que no era pequeña, mas bien holgada, pero que a el le quedaba, ni muy ajustada, pero, tampoco holgada, se veia todo su cuerpo

-Si queres te puedes dar una ducha primero-se dirige a uno de los cajones y saca una toalla-toma

Gracias- dijo Seung Jo, para luego dirigirse a la el sale, la chica se estaba secando el pelo

-Oh Ha Ni, no tienes hambre?

-Si, la verdad, si

-Vamos abajo y preparo algo, y tomamos algo para el dolor de cabeza

-Si, pero yo tengo aca unos analgesicos

-Gracias

-Ambos bajan y encuentran una nota de el papá de ha Ni

_Ha Ni, me fui temprano a So Pal Bok, cuando despierten coman algo, que luego se pueden enfermar. La familia de Seung Jo se fue temprano, para que él no se la mesa encontrarás comida, para que no cocines_

_te quiere tu padre._

Seung Jo, tus padres se fueron, todo estuvo bien en la mañana, y en la mesa dijo que había dejado algo preparado

Justo cuando se sentaban en la mesa, el celular de Ha Ni suena

-Alo?

-Ha Ni, donde estas, te he buscado por toda la universidad, asi que ya me fui, donde estas?

-en casa

-ok. chao

Era Joo Ri y Min Ha

diez minutos despues, a la vez que le llega un mensaje a Ha Ni, tocan el timbre

-Yo abro la puerta, tu ve el mensaje

_Ha Ni, estamos en la puerta de tu casa, abrenos_

- No, Seung Jo...era tarde, Seung Jo había abierto la puerta, y el el grito fue sorprendente

-BAEK SEUNG JO!

El tambien se impresiono, eran las amigas de Ha Ni

Ellas la empujaron adentro, podían haber problemas, el estaba en bata y con el pelo moojado, Wow, ya entendían a Ha Ni, era realmente guapo.

-Ha Ni, que es esto?preguntaron un poco sorprendida

-Pues, pues

-FFh(suspiro de cansancio) es lo que ven, yo en bata en la casa de Ha Ni

-Y con un leve olor a alcohol

-Que paso, esta lleno de botellas de Joo Ri en la sala de estar

-Ayer a la cena llegaron los papas de Seung Jo

-Ah!-dijeron las amigas de las chicas

Seung Jo se sento denuevo a comer, las chicas lo ignoraban por completo

-Mira, ya publique la nueva animacion, la sincera secundaria superior Parang, se trata gran parte de nosotras

-Si, tiene mucho exito-Dijo Ha Ni

-Yah, yo estoy muy gorda

A Seung Jo le entro la curiosidad, y le pregunto que era

Ellas les dijeron que eran animaciones, eran historias, como comics

y él se sento al lado de Min Ha, quien tenia al otro lado a Joo Ri y Ha Ni detras de él

(El que le muestran es el que aparece en el capitulo final, cuando él le entrega la carta)

-Realmente es parecido, es como un deja vú-Se sorprendio Seung Jo

-Si, y es muy exitoso-Dijo Joo Ri

-Pero, Ha Ni veamos  .com, hace 2 semanas que no las veo

y los cuatro buscaron primero en la familiar

Ahi estaban en la cena, bebiendo, etc, para luego ver las fotos de Ha Ni y Seung fotos de ellos en la cama de Ha Ni, cuando ella enfermo, Seung Jo teniendo a ha ni, cuando llego desmayada, las fotos de la biblioteca, a ella les extraño, sobre todo cuando vieron la foto parecida a la de la graduacion, ellos estaban rojos, madre los había seguido.

Tambien encontraron las del RCP

-Seung Jo, tu no estabas comprometido?pregunto Joo Ri, porque estaban asi de cerca

-Porque ese es el Ha Ni co un poco de vergueza

- Ah, esque parece cualquier cosa, menos eso.

y vieron el boca a boca, cuando le presionaron el pecho, los dos mirandose, ambos riendo, La cena, Seung Jo sentado al lado de Ha Ni,En el living, todos bebiendo, y Ha Ni Brindando con Seung Jo,Ha Ni demostrando "lo aprendido", el RCP,Ambos medios dormidos en el sillon,Seung Jo cargando a una Ha Ni ebria,Los dos chicos, tan cerca, cuando Seung Jo casi se cae al piso,Seung Jo deposita a Ha Ni en la cama,Ha Ni tiene a Seung Jo del cuello,Ellos se besan,Seung Jo y Ha Ni Durmiendo

- Wow, creo que debi haber venido a la cena, parece que esta cena valio mas que las horas extras que trabaje, jajajaj

-Si, te creo, al parecer, los recuerdos para ellos dos seran inolvidables, Ambos estaban rojos, jamas pensaron que habian hecho tales cosas, y menos que madre las habia puesto en su pagina web, aunque de ella pordia esperarse, pero bueno, lo unico que pudo hacer fue decir:ire a ver si mi ropa esta seca


End file.
